


Mid-day Refresher

by Astro_Break



Series: Early Mornings and Afternoon Naps [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Non-binary character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Escargot is always pretty tired and lately, Salad's basket has been his go to nap spot. Salad doesn't really mind, as long as they get to nap with their partner.





	Mid-day Refresher

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Welcome to my second work, featuring my feel good rare-pair, Salad x Escargot. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this pairing since I might make some more content of them.  
> It's a personal headcanon of mine that Salad is androgynous and uses They/Them, so if you are uncomfortable with that, you will want to click away.  
> This is also crossposted on my Tumblr, @Unlikely-Master-Attendent. Stop by and say hi if you want!
> 
> Happy reading!

Salad resisted the urge to yawn, their slender hand gently combing through Escargot's tangled hair. The dappled sunlight danced across their partner's face, creating cute and interesting shapes along his skin. Leaning against the worn but study wicker, Salad smiled gently, rearranging some of the vegetables to make more room for the two of them. Their basket, after all, wasn't made with two people in mind.

Glancing out the slightly dusty window, Salad squinted against the harsh light, barely making out the rolling hills and vast plains of the Light Kingdom. Small droplets of rain danced atop the windowsill, some hitting the glass softly. This strange occurrence baffled Salad for a moment. Rain during a cloudless and sunny day? It took a while for them to remember the phenomenon known as a sunshower. A huff of air fogged the glass as Salad silently chuckled at the contradicting weather. Their eyes started to feel heavy, the tapping of rain on glass slowly lulling them to sleep.

A shift against their lap made his eyes snap open, drawing their attention back to their partner who had rolled over onto his side, blinking away the sleep from his teal eyes. Salad's lips involuntarily pulled into a warm smile as they continued to comb their fingers through Escargot's hair.

"Good morning.” They murmured, pressing a soft kiss onto his mussed hairline. “Hmm…” Escargot hummed, curling closer to Salad's body in an attempt to preserve the warmth from his nap. “What time?”

Glancing out the window, Salad shrugged. “A little after noon, maybe?” They couldn't hear the pitter patter of tiny feet slapping against hardwood, so they assumed that Cold Rice Shrimp was still asleep in her afternoon nap. It couldn't be all that late since the sun was still in the sky.

Without a word, Escargot crawled up onto Salad's lap and rested his head on their shoulder. “Still sleepy…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the flustered Food Soul's waist. “Stay?”

Salad's brain stopped working, all the blood in their body rushing to their face. Stammering out random words, Salad felt a small smirk against their neck. “D-don't be like this!” Salad whined but made no move to push their partner off.

Escargot huffed with laughter, glancing at his partner from the corner of his eye. “Love you.” He smiled, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers with Salad's slimmer ones.

Salad blushed, but gently rubbed circles onto Escargot's back. “Love you too.” They whispered, as their own heavy eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord.

\--- 

The rain beat down heavily outside, the gentle drumming of rain now a mellow roar as the water seemed to be suspended in the air. Gone was the warm sun, gloomy grey covering its life-giving light.

Glancing at the Food Soul roster, Coffee groaned and rubbed his temples. The only two Food Souls available right now was Salad and Escargot. The rest were either on break, out on delivery, exploring or working in the restaurant itself. Not the most ideal pair for a delivery in this weather, but they'd do. 

Mounting the stairs that lead to the sleeping quarters, Coffee knocked gently on Salad's wooden door. After a few minutes of no sound, Coffee tested the door handle, the door swinging open easily. 

Peaking in, Coffee sighed fondly taking in the sight. Cuddled in Salad's basket sat the sleeping couple, the two peacefully oblivious of the world. Even the torrential downpour couldn't wake them from their slumber.

“What a shame.” Coffee thought, shaking his head. “Seems like their nap will have to wait.”

And with that brief moment of regret, Coffee called upon his powers. A comfortably warm pot of coffee gently hovered through the air, stopping above the two, before dumping its caffeinated contents onto the couple.


End file.
